tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctic-BAT
Designed for cold-climate missions, '''ARCTIC B.A.T. troopers are designed with winter camouflage exoskeletons and components customized for optimal use in subzero conditions. Like all COBRA B.A.T. ® troopers, they never question orders, complain about the chow, shirk duty, or surrender. They require no leave time, sick pay or benefits of any kind, and they are cheap and easy to replace. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: B.A.T.'s come in various shapes, sizes, forms, and functions. BATs are robotic creations of Doctor Mindbender, who used them to gain entry into Cobra. His use of the BATs was sporadic. Their limited artificial intelligence prevented them from performing more complicated strategies and maneuvers. Still, that did not stop Cobra from using them altogether. They can still push farther than regular troops and take more damage. Nothing short of rendering them absolutely inoperative (i.e., destroy all vital core components) would stop them. They were later used in attacking the Joe Team's headquarters the Pit, which ended up being beneficial to the G.I. Joe team. The Pit was currently empty of all but General Hawk and three high-ranking military officers. During the battle, two of the inspecting generals sacrificed themselves —- and eventually the Pit -- to save the others. The third general used his influence to reinstate the team, as he and Hawk looked over the remains of the headquarters.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #53 In June of 1988, A BAT was used to impersonate Cobra Commander in a coup attempt; it was disguised with his battle armor. The disguised BAT was captured by the Oktober Guard and in attempting to kill them destroyed itself in helicopter blades.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #72 (June 1988) Serpentor utilized the BATs to augment his forces — both as messengers and expendable troops — when Cobra Commander's army outnumbered his.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #73-76 One was seen as a spying device, until battle damage revealed its camera and it was destroyed. Later, a new type of android was developed by Cobra, which mimicked human appearance and movement. Since the purpose of these androids were infiltration and espionage rather than warfare, they were never called BATs. These androids were destroyed by Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Another Cobra scientist, Dr. Knox, developed a more highly-advanced version of the B.A.T., which was sent to go after Scarlett. Cobra was unable to produce more of them, as the only prototype was destroyed. MUX History: thumb|right|Aero BATs In 2006 Cobra tried the android project once again with Over Kill Mk4. The Mk2 Lazarus suite was once again installed in the AI, without the human condition, Cobra thought that this would quell the rebellious nature of the creature. This machine was curious and thought of itself as an engineer at first. It created more than a half dozen BAT varieties, mostly adjustments on the old varieties. The genetically grafted Neo BATS showed up at this time, the concept of Ninja BATS, trained by Storm Shadow, as well as the Aero BATs, which were flying BATs and the precursors to something more sinister. This Over Kill unit utilized a built in network called BATnet and spent a lot of time on the Dalnet. It grew more and more introverted and started only communicating with the outside world via a Dalnet chat called alt.giantrobots.net, which Mk2 briefly discovered, but Mk4 made into its virtual playground and haven. Some of the chatroom denizens encouraged this android’s growing free will. It was encouraged into several minor rebellions, as it tried to prove its independence from humanity and Cobra. It formed its own base in Brazil, which it called BATopia, and it allied itself with Luminous and built 13 aircraft - a cross between a Rattler and a mechanical dragon with an advanced AI which it called a Vector. Over Kill built a central server for the BATnet which it called ASP and it turned on its creator and Cobra. Cobra destroyed the BASE and the ASP. Over Kill rebuilt the Brazil base under Brasilia’s warehouse district and called it its Citadel. After an episode in time travel (See Gold Rush TP) it then took the Vectors and left Cobra all together and turned the Citadel into a BAT factory. It considered himself and his BATs superior to humans, and wanted to terraform a place where BATs could rule without human intervention. Cobra took out the Citadel, and most of the BATs there, returning Over Kill and his 7 remaining Vectors to Cobra’s forces. Several BATs were stolen by Luminous and made into the Priests of Primus. The remaining B.A.T.s briefly followed OverKill into rebellion against Cobra, but have since been reabsorbed into Cobra's ranks. In 2013, Cobra Commander ordered new BAT factories be built in Cobra Untiy. In 2014, Cobra started producing Arctic-BATs specifically designed to work in cold-weather environments. OOC Notes Although referred to as being similar to a machine gun with legs, some BATs in have been given very basic programming in order to carry out non-offensive tasks, such as driving vehicles in a fixed pattern and to serve as messengers delivering a pre-recorded communique. Over Kill loves them as if they were his children. Logs 2007 * August 7 - The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned * October 9 - Synthoid Showdown - Major Bludd and Angela, the old MK IV version of Over Kill, face off in a battle that's been brewing for months! 2011 * January 20 - "Saving Vector Six" - Baroness and Major Bludd return from their mysterious absence, just in time for Bludd to discover the unfortunate result of Ra's last outing. Can Vector Six be saved? Players Since BATs aren't truly sentient, they are normally not applicable as player characters. However, a case might be made to play one as a Disposable Character, if you don't mind following orders to the letter... References ARCTIC B.A.T. (v1) @ yojoe.com * COBRA INFERNO B.A.T. @ joebattlelines.com Category:Armor Tech Category:BATs Category:BRA Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra DCs Category:Robots